Haley's Love Problems
by Luiz4200
Summary: Haley has a crush on the boy who moved next door. Will this crush resist the same kind of problems Jake and Rose have? This fic has characters created by RedHal.
1. The New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. The characters Seth Hunter, Chad and Renee were created by RedHal, who utilized the three of them in the fanfics "Coming Back" and "Haley's Story" but this fic doesn't follow their continuity so you don't need to read them (but I still recommend them since they're good stories) to understand it.**

**Warning: This fic starts a few years after the mainstream time of the series but major episodes like "Homecoming" and "The Hong Kong Longs" didn't happen.**

**Haley's Love Problems**

**The New Neighbors**

Haley Long and her parents, Jonathan and Susan Long, are at their home when they hear a truck stopping by. Jonathan goes to the window to check and learns some interesting news. "Familia, some people are moving into the vacant home next to ours." He announces. "Let's welcome them."

As Jonathan and the father of the newcomer family see each other, recognition hits their eyes.

"Bob?"

"Jonathan?"

"You know each other?" Each wife asks her respective husband.

"We attended college together." Jonathan explains.

"And to think I was sure I wouldn't see you again before the next class reunion." Bob replies and then talks to his wife. "Lucy, this is my old college buddy, Jonathan Long. Jonathan, these are my wife Lucy and my son Seth."

"Nice to meet you all." Jonathan says and then talks to Susan. "Susan, this is an old friend of mine, Bob Hunter. I'd have invited him for the wedding but we kinda lost contact after graduation. Bob, this is my wife Susan and my daughter Haley. I'd introduce you to my son Jake but he's at a friend's for a study group. He's finishing High School and is trying to enter a good college."

"Nice." Mr. Hunter replies. "My son is a middle schooler and is going to attend Millard Fillmore Middle School."

"Really? Jake attended that school and Haley currently does." Jonathan says and then notices Haley and Seth. "And it seems they're getting along quite well."

"This is nice but we have stuff to unpack." Bob replies. "Seth, you'll have more time to talk to your new friend after unpacking our stuff."

"Bye, Haley."

"Goodbye, Seth."

**Please review. The names and the backgrounds of Seth's parents were my ideas. RedHal never went into much detail about them.**


	2. To Love or to Spy?

**To Love or to Spy?**

"Jake, what did your folks want?" Trixie asks as Jake puts his cell phone back inside his pocket.

"They just told me some people moved into the house next to ours." Jake explains. "And Dad said Haley might have a crush on the new boy."

"Cool." Spud replies. "But, what if that boy is the slayer Rose has been training?"

"Sorry but I've never been trusted with the identity of the new Huntsboy." Rose explains. "Probably I never will unless I miss the chance of leaving the Huntsclan when I become an adult."

"Lucky slayers who reach adulthood are allowed to live a year as normal people to decide between being a slayer of living a civilian life." Jake comments. "And I don't think that's the case with Haley. A dragon falling in love with a slayer? What's the odds of it happening… twice in the same family and the same generation?"

"I see what you mean, Jake." Rose maliciously replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Hunter Household**

"Seth, you do like that Haley girl, right?" Bob Hunter asks.

"Er, I think so, Dad." Seth answers, wondering why his father is making such a big deal.

"You better not, because she might be a dragon." Bob replies.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Seth asks, hoping Mr. Hunter is not.

"Yes." He seriously answers. "Remember the previous Huntsmaster?"

"The one who trained my tutor?"

"Exactly. You wouldn't know but, back in 1986, when Jonathan Long still was in High School, he called a radio show to tell he found out his girlfriend from back then was a dragon," Mr. Hunter says. "The previous Huntsmaster, then a Huntsclan apprentice, captured Jonathan Long to force him to tell the dragon's identity but Long refused and managed to resist until some dragons rescued him."

"Maybe they gave him some memory-erasing potion and he found somebody else." Seth suggests, hoping that Haley isn't a dragon.

"That's what the Hunts-council thought when I didn't find anything during college." Bob Hunter replies. "But then these files on the American Dragon gave me another clue." He then shows files with pictures of the American Dragon. "Pay a closer attention at those pictures of the dragon's earlier days in action."

Later on, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter lead their son to a secret chamber (a bombproof shelter installed during the Cold War days) where they show him a video of teenage Jonathan Long being rescued. "Recognize any dragon at this video, son?"

"Well, the red one looks like the American Dragon but if the video is from when Jonathan Long was a teenager it can't be him." Seth argues.

"Actually, it can." Bob replies and then point to a certain file. "At some point, the American Dragon prevented the former Huntsmaster from obtaining the Uchrono Hourglass. I believe that the American Dragon, tired of lying to his human father, went back in time to have him knowing the truth from the beginning, like one could accept dating a monster."

"Maybe he just wanted to prevent the former Huntsmaster from becoming a threat to the magical community." Seth meekly suggests.

"Maybe so." Lucy replies. "That's why we're here. To spy on the Longs for clues."

"But Haley cannot be a dragon." Seth says. "She's so nice."

"The same can be said of your tutor when she's at her civilian identity with humans who don't know about us." Lucy Hunter tells her son, who's now trying to picture 'Huntsgirl' and 'nice' together. "We'll tell more details when you become an adult."

"Stay close to that Haley." Bob orders his son.

"Yes, father." Seth replies, equally happy and worried.

**Please review.**


	3. Seth's First Day at School

**Seth's First Day at School**

"Thanks for showing me around, Haley." Seth says filled with remorse for spying on his crush. Fortunately Haley thinks he's just nervous about his first day at a new school.

"Haley! Who's your friend with you?" Chad asks as he and Renee, Haley's best friends, arrive.

"Chad, Renee, this is my new next door neighbor Seth Hunter." Haley replies. "Seth, these are my best friends Chad and Renee."

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Seth." Chad and Renee reply. "So, you're Haley's new neighbor, huh?"

"Yeah. My parents and I moved in recently."

"Is it just my impression or is there more to it?" Renee maliciously asks, noticing how Haley and Seth seem to have a crush on each other.

"Do you think Seth had more relatives moving in?" Chad asks and his friends roll their eyes. They then go to Mythology class.

"Attention, hoodlums, there's a new student in class." Rotwood announces. "Seth Hunter, please introduce yourself to class!"

"My pleasure, Mr. Rotwood." Seth replies.

"It's PROFESSOR Rotwood." Rotwood corrects.

"Whatever." Seth says. "My name is Seth Hunter and my parents and I just moved to the house next door to Haley's."

"Fine, Mr. Hunter. Please take a seat next to Haley."

"My pleasure."

"Now, to see how much our new hoodlum knows about magical creatures, let's test him." Rotwood maliciously says. "Truth or False, Mr. Hunter, mermaids can live above water."

"True." Seth quickly replies.

"Wrong, it's false." Rotwood replies. "Now, fairies and pixies are the same thing, Truth or False?"

"False."

"Wrong, it's Truth. Tsk, tsk. Mr. Hunter, you know nothing of magical creatures."

'_No wonder my brother had problems with this class'_ Haley thinks to herself.

At lunchtime, Haley comforts Seth. "Don't worry, Seth. Rotwood has been teaching wrong stuff ever since my brother studied here." She says.

"How do you and your brother know it's wrong?" Seth asks, fearing for the answer.

"Our grandpa told us about some legends." Haley explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want to know more, I can take you to his electronics shop." Haley offers.

"Why would you go anywhere with the freak?" A girl asks.

"Excuse me?" Seth asks with a hint of disdain at his voice.

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself." The girl says. "My name is Olivia Meers, and I'd like to know you better. Why don't you ditch the freak and her friends?"

"Because they're better friends than you have shown yourself to be." Seth harshly replies. Taking the hint, Olivia leaves.

"So, which class do we have next?" Seth asks.

"Home Economics with Sun Park." Chad explains.

"From the Hi-5 Australia?" Seth asks.

"Nope, just a namesake of hers." Renee replies.

After the last class of the day, they start heading home. "Wait a minute, Haley." Seth asks. "I must call my parents to see if it's okay for me to go to your Grandpa's shop instead of going right home."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Haley's cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment. Hello, Gramps. Sure? Now? Okay. Sorry, Seth. There's an emergency. We'll have to reschedule. Bye."

"Is she always like this?" Seth asks and Chad and Renee nod.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Haley arrives at Central Park and sees Chang with a bunch of trolls ganging up on Jake and Lao Shi. She tries to help but ends up being captured as well. As the three good dragons thought it'd be their end but then Sun Park, the Korean Dragon, shows up and uses her bright to scare away the trolls. Knowing she'd have no chance alone against four dragons, Chang flees as well. The dragons then go to Canal Street Electronics.

"Gramps, is it okay if I bring Seth here?" Haley asks.

"Sure, Haley." Lao Shi replies.

**Please review.**


	4. Haley's Friends Learn

**Haley's Friends Learn**

Haley Long and her dragon master are fighting the new Huntsboy and his parents. At some point, the Huntsboy knocks Haley unconscious and she falls into an alley, where, by coincidence, Chad and Renee were walking by and notice a dragon around. Knowing the slayers won't show themselves in front of civilian humans even if it meant passing on an opportunity to slay a dragon (after all, Huntsgirl passed on a similar chance to slay Jake some years ago), Sun lures them away. However, only the adult hunters are following her.

Changes to Chad and Renee's perspective.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Chad yells. "What's this thing?"

"Looks like…" Renee starts saying until she's interrupted by a new arrival.

"A dragon." Seth says.

"Seth?" Renee asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to Canal Street Electronics." Seth explains. "Haley made me curious about her Grandfather."

"I've got an idea!" Chad exclaims, causing his friends to stare at him like he had grew a second head. "The old man knows about mythological legends. Maybe he could tell more about the dragon.

'_Thank you, Chad.'_ Seth thinks, glad for not having to voice the idea. "Good idea, Chad."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Lao Shi notices Haley's friends but not Haley. "Hi, Renee. Hi, Chad. And you must be Seth. What brings… Aiyah! What's going on?"

"Chad and Renee found this dragon and, since Haley told us you know about legends and such, we thought you'd know what to do with it." Seth explains.

"Wise decision, young ones." Lao Shi replies. "Let's just let her rest and then she'll just go home. Wherever it is."

"Sir, how are you sure this dragon is a 'she'?" Seth asks.

"What gave you the idea I think this dragon is a she, young one?" Lao Shi asks in reply.

"You said 'let _her_ rest'."

While Lao Shi was trying to come up with an excuse, Haley wakes up and notices her friends but not that she's on her dragon form. "Hi, Gramps. Guys. What's going on?"

"Haley!" A shocked Seth asks. "Is that you?"

That question confuses her until she notices she's at her dragon form. "I mean. I'm a big scary dragon, aren't I?" She asks, changing her voice.

"Cut the act, Haley." Seth quickly asks.

"Fine, you caught me." Haley replies and reverts back to human form. Scared, Chad jumps at the arms of Renee, who simply drops him.

"H-how did you do it?" Renee asks. "Can you teach me?"

"Sorry, you're either born with it or not." Haley explains.

"Do you mean like the wizards and witches of Harry Potter's books?" Chad eagerly asks.

"Not exactly, being a dragon is an inherited trait that usually doesn't skip more than one generation." Haley asks. "It comes from my Mom's side of the family but it skipped her. My brother and my Grandfather are dragons too."

Then Jake and Rose suddenly enter the shop. "Speaking of the devil."

"Weren't we talking about dragons?" Chad asks.

"Oh, you decided to tell them, Haley?" Jake asks.

"Long story, Jake." Haley replies.

"Hi, Jake." Chad and Renee say.

"Jake, this is Seth Hunter." Haley says. "He's a new student and the next door boy we talked about."

"Nice to meet you, Seth. So, you're the boy Mom said Haley has a crush on."

Now Haley was redder than Jake's dragon form.

"Is she also a dragon?" Seth asks, pointing at Rose.

"Nope. She's my girlfriend Rose." Jake explains.

"She's just spying on us for the Huntsclan but Jake and Gramps believe she's on our side." Haley replies with an angry face. "Mom and I don't trust her and Dad still doesn't know about dragons being real."

"Haley, Rose has proven herself several times for the last five years." Lao Shi sternly says.

"Fine but Mom and I still fear for Jake." Haley replies. "You won't catch me dating a slayer."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Haley." Rose comments.

"Whatever." Haley says. "What are the odds of this kind of 'love' happening twice in the same family and the same generation?"

"That's what I asked Spud when he suspected Seth might be of the Huntsclan." Jake replies.

"Excuse me." Chad asks. "What's the Huntsclan?"

"It's a clan of people who believe magical creatures must be destroyed." Lao Shi explains. "They believe everyone with dragon-shaped birthmarks is destined to join the Huntsclan. Rose, however, changed her mind."

"Or so she says." Haley replies.

"How can you doubt after five years?" Seth asks, hoping to feed some hope.

"My whole life I've been told by Mom and Gramps about how the Huntsclan is made of ignorant people full of hatred who'd kill me just because I'm a dragon." Haley explains, causing Lao Shi to give Rose an apologetic glance. "The slayers are merciless killers who are the monsters they claim us to be."

Later on, at the Hunter Household, Seth reports his day to his parents. "The dragon woke up and left. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything but there were innocent humans around."

"We understand, Seth." Mrs. Hunter replies.

"What did you find out about Haley's family?" Mr. Hunter asks.

"I found out Haley's elder brother is dating my Hunts-tutor." Seth answers, shocking his parents.

"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Hunter asks. "You never knew her identity."

"She's a blue-eyed blonde girl with the Huntsclan birthmark at her right hand just like my tutor."

"Is her name Rose?" Mrs. Hunter asks.

"Yes, Mother." Seth answers.

"Then it's indeed her." She replies. "How long have they been dating?"

"Five years, Mother."

"Then if they were dragons she'd know by now." Mr. Hunter deduces.

"Then may I date Haley and forget this spying thing?" Seth asks.

"Yes but don't get too attached." Mr. Hunter warns. "Haley might be held hostage by some magical creature that might learn your identity and humans from outside the clan might not understand our mission. Unless you decide to live a normal life once you reach adulthood."

"I'll think about it, Father."

**Please review. Does anyone think I'm stretching things too much by having Haley and Susan still mistrusting Rose?**


	5. Dream Realm and the Next Day

**Dream Realm and the Next Day**

Seth is at the Dream Realm when he gets two unexpected visitors. "Rose? Jake?"

"And, judging by the things I saw here, you're the Huntsboy I've trained for the last years." Rose replies.

"Yes, Huntsgirl." Seth replies and bows to her. "If I may ask, how long have you known Jake is a dragon?"

"Ever since my first Great Equinox Hunt."

"Jake, are you the American Dragon?" Seth asks and Jake confirms. "I don't get it. Back at the store you said your Father doesn't know dragons are real. Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth." Jake answers, wondering about why Seth finds it hard to believe.

"My Father said Jonathan Long had known about your Mother being a dragon ever since the both of them were teenagers." Seth explains. "He even figured it out you're the red dragon who interfered back then using the Uchrono Hourglass you and the former Huntsmaster fought for at that baseball stadium."

Jake is now wishing he had stayed at Dragon Slaying 101 long enough to learn the most painful way to slay himself. Jake will _so_ blame himself if Seth turns Haley to his parents or if they find the truth on their own.

"Don't worry, Jake." Seth says. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Seth, by what you told me, your parents probably want you to spy on the Longs." Rose says. "Didn't you have to report this meeting?"

"I told them that, by noticing your birthmark, I figured you're my tutor and, since you've been dating Jake for five years, you'd have known if the Longs were dragons." Seth answers.

"Cool! You protected the secret without having to lie." Jake says.

"I know." Seth replies but then gets worried. "Jake, may I be with you when you tell your sister I'm a slayer? I'd like to explain myself."

"Actually, I was thinking at let you guys know each other a little better before letting her know." Jake replies. "Then you'll have more chances of being accepted at the end."

"Would you do it?" A surprised Seth asks. "You hardly know me. Aren't you afraid I'd betray you?"

"You guys aren't that evil." Jake calmly replies. "Just misguided. You and Rose were lucky to see the error of the Huntsclan way."

"But I don't want to hurt Haley." Seth replies. "She's almost got slain back then."

"Don't worry, Seth. I am the AmDrag and she just helps occasionally." Jake explains.

The next day, Haley meets her friends. "So, this is why you vanish sometimes?" Chad asks.

"Yes, Chad." Haley explains. "Don't you mind I'm a…"

"Haley, you're our friend regardless of whatever you are." Renee replies. "Friends for life, friends forever."

"So, wanna go out with me at Central Park?" Seth asks.

Later, at Canal Street Electronics, we hear a big yelling. "Jake, are you crazy? If your sister is unknowingly dating a slayer we must warn her. Do you have any idea of how dangerous this is?"

"DON'T _YOU_ GIVE ME A LECTURE OF KEEPING SECRETS FROM FELLOW DRAGONS!" Jake angrily replies. "You hid from me about Principal Dercerto being a mermaid and Sun Park being the Korean Dragon."

"There was no danger back then, young one." Lao Shi replies. "Haley must judge by herself if she can trust Seth or not."

"Fine, G." Jake sadly says.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Seth and Haley are enjoying a chariot ride.

"Wanna see something interesting, Seth?" Haley asks.

"Yes." She then makes a dragon-shaped fire-breathing.

"Haley!" Seth exclaims with worry. "He could have…" He then notices the chariot driver is a leprechaun and the 'horse' is a unicorn.

"And to think we must keep them hidden from most humans." Haley sadly comments. "Specially that Huntsclan."

"Are they all that bad?" Seth asks, fearing for the answer.

"Of course they are." Haley replies. "And Rose is the worst of them since she has been tricking my brother and my Grandfather into thinking she has changed sides. But I have faith someday they'll see her for the cunning and ruthless murderer she is."

**Please review.**


	6. Telling Haley

**Telling Haley**

Jake and Rose pay Seth another visit at the Dream Realm. "Hi, Jake. Hi, Rose. What do I owe the visit?"

"Seth, I have bad news." Jake replies. "Gramps doesn't like the idea of hiding from Haley that one of her friends is a dragon slayer."

"How did she react?" Seth sadly asks.

"She doesn't know yet." Jake answers. "I've convinced Gramps to let you tell. You have until tomorrow."

"Could I have Haley, Chad and Renee at Canal Street Electronics so I could tell all of them at once?" Seth asks. "I'd like not having to tell more than once."

"You call them, Seth." Rose replies. "Jake and I will be there for support."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Seth is surprised that, besides the people who he already expected to meet, he also saw his Home Economics teacher and Mrs. Long. "Jake, why is Ms. Park here?" The young hunter asks.

"Please, 'Ms. Park' is too formal." Sun Park replies. "You may call me Sun. and I'm here because I'm Haley's dragon master and the Korean Dragon."

"And you don't mind Rose knowing it?" Seth asks, hoping she doesn't.

"No, I don't."

"I'm glad to hear it." Seth says with a serious tone. "People, I have a secret to tell." He then rolls up his left sleeve to reveal, right below the shoulder, a dragon-shaped birthmark.

"No! No! Noooo!" Haley cries. "Please tell me this is some sick joke! Seth, you can't be a dragonslayer. They're merciless murderers and you're so nice! Or are you just faking like _her_?"

"Haley, it was not my fault." Seth pleads. "I never wanted…"

"Don't talk to my daughter, you monster!" Susan demands.

"Mom, he doesn't hate…"

"Don't 'Mom' me, Jake." Susan sternly replies. "It must be this other slayer's fault you became so trusting. They must have planned this for years. I hope the Dragon Council puts both slayers behind bars for the rest of their lives."

"Mom, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Haley." Susan replies. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Susan, Seth didn't turn Haley to his parents despite the fact they've already suspected our family." Lao Shi says.

"How so?" Susan asks and Lao Shi explains the final consequences of Jake's time travel. Susan is now even angrier. "This must be a conspiracy. I bet these slayers always knew about Jake and planned to have spies to pretend to love Jake and Haley."

"Mrs. Long, have you never been told about the love cruise fiasco?" Rose asks.

"What happened then?" Susan asks, still not trusting Rose. Lao Shi then explains about Cupid's arrows. "Jacob Luke Long, what were you thinking? Even slayers don't deserve this!"

"I don't get it." Chad says. "Shouldn't Cupid let nature follow its course instead of using those arrows?"

"I don't care." Haley answers. "Bring me those arrows to test Seth's feelings."

"Are you crazy?" Renee asks. "What if Seth really loves you and the arrow makes him want to slay you for real?"

"Fine, but I won't trust him." Haley replies.

"Don't worry, Seth. There was a time when I avoided staying near Rose." Jake says and then notices Rose. "Sorry, dear."

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "I understand you fearing me."

"Jake, I can't make you understand how dangerous these murderers really are but I can at least keep Haley safe." Susan says. "I'll send her to that prep school even if I have to tell Jonathan about the fact we're dragons and he leaves us. At least Haley will be safe."

"Susan, you're overreacting." Sun Park says.

"Sun, aren't you worried one of your students is a slayer?" Susan asks.

"Not at all." Sun answers. "Seth is a nice kid and he has proven himself by not turning us in."

"Fine but I won't allow that slayer at my home." Susan sternly replies.

"Not a chance, Mrs. Long." Seth calmly replies. "My parents are planning on combining a dinner together with Mr. Long."

"I'll warn Jonathan about you people." Susan replies.

"Okay." Seth says.

**Please review.**


	7. Dinner at the Longs

**Dinner at the Longs**

Jonathan Long did not want to believe what his wife and his daughter have just told him but he couldn't ignore seeing the evidence right in front of him. Haley turned herself into a dragon. "Could this day become even weirder?"

"I'm afraid so, honey." Susan pleads. "Seth and his parents are dragonslayers from that group who kidnapped you back in 1986. Sorry for making you think it was a dream."

"I understand that part, Susan." Jonathan replies. "You had to minimize damages caused by Jake's interference with the past."

"Actually it was more because of the dangers you'd be in by knowing about us." Susan explains.

"What do we do about the Hunters?" Jonathan asks. "How do we keep them from knowing?"

"Seth already knows but he claims he's keeping the secret for Haley's sake." Susan replies. "I think he's just tricking us like Rose is doing with Jake."

"Is Rose also from the Huntsclan?" A shocked Jonathan asks.

"She and Jake have been dating for almost a whole year before either one suspected about the other." Haley replies with disdain. "At least before Jake suspected."

"What do we do?" Jonathan asks.

"We can't simply vanish or call off the dinner so we'll act like we don't suspect a thing and my Dad and Fu will spy on their house." Susan explains. What Susan didn't tell is that Trixie and Spud will join Lao Shi and Fu.

That night, Bob and Lucy are upset the Hunts-Council didn't approve their idea of taking advantage of the dinner to plant mini-cameras out of fear that the dragons might learn their identities if they find the cameras. However, they still hope to find something. While Bob and Jonathan kept talking about amenities, Seth excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jake offered to guide him.

"Seth, do your parents suspect you already know?" Jake asks.

"Not at all." Seth answers. "They wanted to put mini-cameras but their superiors feared it might lead to their identities being discovered."

"That's good to hear."

"Jake, do you think I still have chances with your sister?"

"I don't think so, Seth." Jake answers. "When I found out Rose is a slayer, I feared her until the moment she let me go during that Equinox Hunt."

After dinner, Seth's parents were disappointed they didn't find any magical evidence. Meanwhile, Trixie, Spud, Lao Shi and Fu had finished downloading all files the Hunters had.

**Please review.**


	8. Attack at Central Park

**Attack at Central Park**

The next day, at Millard Fillmore Middle School, Haley, Chad and Renee are having lunch when Seth awkwardly joins them. Haley was trying to leave when Renee stopped him. "Don't worry, Haley." She whispers. "Even if you don't trust him, he'll not do anything in public."

Feeling slightly better about this, Haley stays. "What do you want, slayer?" Haley whispers as she glares at him.

"Haley, you don't have to fear me."

"You're a murderer trained to kill dragons and expect me not to fear you?" Haley scoffs. "I admit the Huntsgirl might indeed love my brother but she still may put the Huntsclan above it."

Sun Park approaches them. "Haley, Seth, may I see both of you at my office, please?"

Once there, Sun starts talking to them. "Look, I know how awkward it must be for the both of you."

"Sun, he already knows we're dragons and we already know he's a slayer." Haley replies. "You don't need to suppress any hostility you have towards him when there's only the three of us."

"I don't have any hostility towards him, Haley." Sun calmly explains.

"Sun!" Haley exclaims. "He's a slayer from the Huntsclan! All he wants is to slay us at the first chance he gets."

"Haley, give him a chance." Sun pleads.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Haley and Sun are patrolling when three slayers appear. Seth's parents attack the two dragon girls who, despite all efforts to resist, are eventually cornered. They would have been slain had Seth not hit his parents from behind, rendering them unconscious.

"Seth, are they…" Haley starts asking.

"Just stunned." Seth explains.

"I… I don't know what to say." She says.

"You need some time to think." Seth replies.

**Please review. Sorry if I didn't a good job describing the fight. I'm not always good at this. And I'm aware RedHal gave a different story for Seth's parents. Well, it was after I started working at this fic and RedHal said I could do whatever I wanted with them here.**


	9. The Island of Draco

**The Island of Draco**

The Longs, Fu and Sun are going to the Island of Draco. "We're going to take a train to the Island?" Jonathan asks.

"Of course not, Dad." Haley replies as if stating the obvious. "We're taking an elevator."

Jonathan ignored his family's warnings about holding himself at the elevator and lost his lunch for it.

"Hey, mate!" They hear somebody call.

"Fred." Jake replies.

"Did he call you 'mate'?" Jonathan asks.

"He's Australian, Dad. In fact, he's the first dragon born in Australia."

"Haley, don't you think him cute?" Susan asks. "Better looking than that Huntsboy."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Long, but I already have a girlfriend." Fred replies. "My brother Joey might be interested. Joey!"

A light green version of what Fred's dragon form looked like when Jake first met him appears. "Hi, Fred."

"Joey, these are my mate Jake Long and his family. These are his parents and this is his sister Haley." Fred says.

"Hi, Haley." Joey makes it obvious he's interested on her.

"Haley, we can't let the council waiting."

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Jake, something could happen between Haley and Joey." Susan scolds her son.

"Mom, Haley is starting to trust Seth." Jake replies.

"Another reason to push her into a dragon boy." Susan sternly replies. "Meanwhile we can see if Fred and Joey have a sister.

"Haley Long!" Councillor Kulde angrily says. "We expected you to be a better dragon than your brother. However, you not only also let humans learn dragon identities but also fell in love with a slayer."

"You don't have to worry, Councillors." Susan quickly replies. "Haley has just met a nice dragon boy who…"

Sun Park interrupts her. "Actually, Seth Hunter is showing himself to be trustworthy."

"Preposterous!" Councillor Andam exclaims. "It's already with grand reluctance we trust the Huntsgirl. Two slayers are too much. "We'll have to figure out a way to capture them in action since going at their home while they're investigating the Longs would draw unwanted attention. But first, it's time to submit Haley to the three tests. If she doesn't pass at least two of them, she'll have a new dragon master. Hopefully one who isn't trusting of slayers."

Test #1: Judgment on Fire – same as when Jake went through it except Haley didn't make any mess. She aces it. PASS

Test #2: Wisdom in Battle – Councillor Andam made Haley fight a troll. With her fire-breathing, Haley makes the troll drop his club. Enraged, he tries to hit her with his head but she avoids the attack and the troll hits the wall, falling unconscious. PASS

Test #3: Courage in Flight – Councillor Omina became in charge of it ever since Chang was exposed as an ally of the Dark Dragon. The rules are the same and Haley, wanting to prove she's a better dragon than Jake, picks him as her opponent. Omina says she'd usually oppose choosing family but since her passing of the first two tests made it a simple formality, she let it slide. At first, Haley took the lead but she lost it at the middle of the rocks. Jake then kept the lead until the end. FAIL

After that, the Longs talk to the Council about Jonathan now knowing the secret. Upon deciding they can trust him, the Councillors decide to let them go. After that, the Longs and the Nerks give their goodbyes.

"Here's my number, Haley." Joey says. "Call me."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't worry. Your mother gave me your number."

Jake and Lao Shi then glare at Susan. "Anything to get rid of that slayer."

**Please review. Before I decided what to do in this chapter, I haven't thought about giving Seth a rival. For those who don't know, Joey is another of my OC's.**


	10. Exchange Student

**Exchange Student**

"Attention, Hoodlums." Professor Rotwood announces. "From today we're getting an exchange student from Australia. Please welcome Joey Nerk. You may sit near Ms. Long there."

"My pleasure, Principal Rotwood." Joey replies. Chad, Renee and Seth can't help but notice Haley's reaction. "Haley, what's up?" Seth asks.

"He's the Australian Dragon's little brother and…"

"If the hoodlum talk is over, I'd like to make another announcement." Rotwood says. "The school board, feeling like I couldn't be mythology teacher and principal at the same time, told me to hire another mythology teacher. Please welcome Mr. Eric Smith."

Joey's reaction to this is even bigger than the others' to him. Haley notices this. At the end of the class, Mr. Smith asks Haley to stay behind and asks Joey to wait outside.

"Ms. Long, I'm aware of yours and Mr. Nerk's secret since I'm a part of it as well." Mr. Smith says while transforming his left hand into a claw. "I'm Joey Nerk's dragon master."

"Why are you here?"

"To spy on those slayers. And I called you here to warn you not to tell Seth Hunter about Fred and me."

"Too late. I've already told him about Joey."

"Bugger. How could you reveal a dragon identity to a slayer?"

"Somehow I forgot why I shouldn't trust him."

"Your feelings are getting on the way. Either way, don't tell him about me."

"Yes, sir."

She leaves and then Joey enters. "What did he want with you, Haley?" Seth asks.

"Oh, just discussing some theories from Rotwood." She lies.

**LINE BREAK – Sun Park's office**

"Sun, your pupil can't keep a secret." Eric says. "She wasted no time in telling the slayer about Joey."

"You can trust Seth."

"You too? I wonder how sneaky that slayer is."

"Sneaky enough to eavesdrop a dragon's conversation."

**Please review. Sorry for the shortness.**


	11. Seth vs Smith

**Seth vs. Smith**

"What do you want, slayer?" Eric Smith asks, spatting the last word in disgust.

"Just wondering why Haley didn't tell me about you."

"I warned her on time." Smith says. "Not that I think it'd have stopped her for long."

"You know what?" Seth asks. "I don't care if you and Nerk trust me or not. I'm in the Huntsclan. Who am I to complain about it? Haley is the one I love."

"Don't worry, Seth." Sun calmly replies. "Haley and I trust you. And so does her brother."

"Sun, you might be a nice Sheila but you're too naive." Eric Smith comments. "I'm surprised you haven't been slain."

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll leave you two alone." Seth says.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"So, your folks want to hunt unicorns tonight?" Jake asks.

"Yes, Jake." Seth answers.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Seth's parents try to hit Jake and Lao Shi with a sphinx hair net for each dragon but they use their tails to throw the nets back to them the same way Jake did during one of his first fights with the previous Huntsmaster. Before Seth had any time to react, he feels somebody approaching from behind and dodges on time.

"You're good, slayer." Says the dragon who attacked him. "But not good enough."

"Dude, you don't need to do it." Jake pleads. "Seth's on our side."

That caught Seth's Dad's attention. "You traitor!"

Haley knocks both of them unconscious. "Great!" She sarcastically says. "Now what do we do?"

"We have no choice but take Seth with us and plead to the Dragon Council to offer him political asylum, young one." Lao Shi replies. "We'd have done the same to Rose but fortunately she wasn't around to stop the previous Huntsmaster from being captured."

Now all of them (minus Eric Smith and perhaps Joey Nerk) are praying for Seth's sake.

**Please review. I'm sorry it's so short.**


	12. Seth's Fate

**Seth's Fate**

"Lao Shi? Dragon Park? Do you know what you're asking?" A shocked Andam asked.

"Yes, Councillor." Lao Shi humbly answered. "Sun Park and I are requesting political asylum for the dragon slayer known as Seth Hunter."

"Ridiculous!" Councillor Kulde replied. "You already asked too much by having us trust the Huntsgirl."

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Jake, Seth, Haley and Fu were waiting for the Dragon Council's decision. "Do you dragons like spit on your food?" Seth asked.

"Why do you ask, Seth?" Haley replied in disgust. Seth then showed the insides of his hamburger. "Ewwwwwww."

"Give them a time, Seth." Jake said.

"What's gonna happen to my parents?"

"Can you handle the truth, Seth?" Haley asked.

"Yes, Haley."

"They'll be locked away for the rest of their lives and you should be glad they weren't sentenced to death." She answered.

"I wish _my parents_ were glad." Seth moaned. "They don't even acknowledge me as their son anymore."

Then Jake's and Haley's dragon masters appeared. "Seth Hunter, the Dragon Council will allow you to be free…" Lao Shi started and the kids shown relief. "…if both Sun and I agree to be responsible for him."

The kids eagerly looked at them. "And we agreed." Sun said.

**THE END**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't know where else to go. I still don't believe I went through the idea of Seth's parents being captured.**


End file.
